


And who are we?

by reddie_XX



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_XX/pseuds/reddie_XX
Summary: Ella Tozier Is Richies Twin Sister. Ella is best friends With Sierra Uris, Avery Hockstetter, Harper Kaspbrak, Connor Bowers. Richie, Ella, and the losers are 16 everyone else is 15 (henry bowers and they are 18)
Kudos: 1





	And who are we?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on a03 but go follow me on my wattpad "Reddie_XX"

Ella had always loved her family though at times she hated her brother as he got older he got better about the weird jokes and pervy comments. Her parents loved them to the moon and always loved them when Richie had come out they had a coming-out party for him. Right now Ella wasn't worried about Richie or school or anything but Sierra Uris She was Richies Best friend's Sister.

''Uris fever?" Richie flops down beside her at the table

  
"What?"

  
"trust me I had it once too"

  
"you liked sierra?"

"try her brother and I saw you staring at her"

  
"Psh, you liked Stanley?"

  
'Yeah I did now your problems you're lesbian and like her"

  
"Is that why you went bird watching with him?"

  
"yes that was like 3 years ago"

  
"still happened"

  
"So are you gonna tell mom and dad"

  
"are you gonna them about me walking in on you and Eddie kissing?"

  
"jokes on you they already know about me and Eddie"

  
"damn well help me with my uris problem thanks"

"no can do mate I gotta go"

  
"wow rich"

"Can you see if harper can come over?"

"sure'll ask eds"


End file.
